<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream Come True by Ravenpaw_93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037379">A Dream Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenpaw_93/pseuds/Ravenpaw_93'>Ravenpaw_93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Drarry Raising Teddy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenpaw_93/pseuds/Ravenpaw_93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mother at Teddy's magical primary school makes a snide remark about the dynamics of their family, Harry and Draco contemplate taking a major step in their blissfully domestic life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really just wanted to write another raising Teddy fic and hyperfocus took that idea and ran with it. This was supposed to be an under 4k oneshot. Oops. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I did writing it 🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was going to be sick, he just knew it. He was sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's, Teddy fidgeting in his lap, as he swallowed over a dry heave. They'd been at the park when Draco received an urgent call from Harry's Auror partner, telling him Harry had been injured, again, on a raid. He'd immediately grabbed Teddy and ran with him to the closest Apparation point, they'd been there nearly two hours already. No one had come to update him and the familiar sense of dread mixed with blind panic had settled in his stomach like a lead weight. </p><p>He could still remember the first call like this he'd received. He and Harry had only been living together about six months, Andromeda had taken Teddy for the evening, so Draco waited up hoping to welcome him home in a rather delightful manor. Instead, he was rushing to St. Mungo’s at one in the morning, still wearing pyjamas and nearly in hysterics. The nurses had refused to tell him anything and after two hours of waiting he began threatening to hex every last one of them until they gave him some answers. In the end they apologised to him, having missed the notation that Harry had listed him as his emergency contact/next of kin.</p><p>That was nearly four years ago. They were married now, which meant the reason the nurses were withholding information was because they didn't have any. Draco tried to remind himself that meant the Healers were still working on him, he was still alive, this wasn't <em> the call. </em> The one he's dreaded getting since receiving the first. The call that inevitably would lead to a kind Healer taking his hand and solemnly informing him that his best friend and soulmate was dead. The call that kept him up all night when Harry was on assignment. He'd hoped the paranoia would go away the longer they were together, instead it was just the opposite. </p><p>"Why does Daddy get hurt at work so much?" Teddy asked in a small voice, shaking Draco from his thoughts.</p><p>"Well, Daddy has a very important job, but it's a bit dangerous, so sometimes he gets hurt. But he's always just fine in the end." Draco explained gently, stroking Teddy's signature turquoise hair.</p><p>"What if he's not? Will they take me away from you?" Teddy asked, his lower lip quivering.</p><p>"What? Will who take you from me?" Draco questioned, his brow furrowed in concern. What on earth was he on about? </p><p>"At school Tuesday I heard Elodie Mills' mum say that you're not my real dad, and that Daddy should be ashamed for having such a dangerous job coz he's my only parent." Teddy explained fat tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"Well Elodie Mills' mother is a–" Draco stopped short and collected himself before continuing. "Sweetheart, don't listen to that wretched woman. You have two perfectly good parents. Daddy is going to be just fine, no one is taking you from either of us. I promise." </p><p>Teddy sniffled and nodded his head, leaning back against Draco's shoulder. Draco tightened his arm around his tiny waist and held him closer, his blood absolutely boiling.</p><p>Monday he was going to that school and waiting for that vile woman and giving her a piece of his mind. How dare she say something like that, nevermind within earshot of Teddy? Saying that Draco wasn't his real dad. Neither was Harry if they wanted to be technical, and Teddy knew about his biological parents. Draco had been in Teddy's life since he was just over a year old, as soon as they had completed their N.E.W.Ts and Harry had gotten custody. He was even present when Harry signed the papers to officially become Teddy’s legal guardian. Draco changed his nappies, stayed up all night with him through his first cold, rocked him to sleep almost every night and read his favourite bedtime stories. He was there for his first steps and all the bumps and bruises that came with them and by the time Teddy was eighteen months old Draco had officially moved in with Harry and him. Sure, there was no legal document stating that Draco was his father, or guardian, but Draco was as much a parent to Teddy as Harry was. And Teddy was too young to understand legalities, which is why that stupid bint should have kept her trap shut. </p><p>"Mr. Malfoy-Potter?" a young Healer, younger even than himself, approached Draco nervously. Probably an intern or trainee, a good sign. If it was serious they would send a senior Healer.</p><p>"Yes?" Draco asked politely.</p><p>"Your husband is being moved to a recovery room. He caught a pretty nasty jinx and lost quite a bit of blood, but he's doing just fine. They should let you see him soon." </p><p>Draco felt a rush of relief as some of the tension left his body.</p><p>"Thank you so much." He said kindly nodding to the Healer before turning his attention to Teddy and smiling. "See love, I told you he was going to be okay." </p><p>"Can we go see him?" Teddy asked hopefully, his eyes, grey today, wide.</p><p>"Soon, they're getting him settled in a room first." Draco answered.</p><p>"Can we get him a balloon? Balloons make me feel better maybe one would help him." Teddy suggested brightly, hopping to his feet.</p><p>"That's a wonderful idea darling, shall we check the gift shop?"  Draco asked getting to his feet and taking Teddy by the hand.</p><p>Teddy picked out a large "Get Well Soon" balloon for Harry, in a rather violent shade of purple and Draco allowed him to get a lollipop for being so well behaved while they had to wait. They'd only been back in the waiting room a few minutes before the young Healer returned for them and led them to Harry's room. His partner, Knox Houghton, gave him a grimace from the chair in the corner as they entered. Teddy immediately ran to Harry's bedside and gave him a hug and handed him his balloon. Draco watched from just inside the door trying to stifle the wave of emotions that had crashed over him, as they always did once Draco saw Harry was okay with his own two eyes. </p><p>"Thank you Teddy, I love it. I'm already feeling so much better." Harry said grinning at him. "Say, how about you and Knox take a trip to the cafeteria, Daddy looks like he could use a cup of tea."</p><p>Apparently Draco was shit at hiding his feelings, when had that happened? </p><p>"Okay!" Teddy said excitedly skipping back to Draco, he scrunched up his face for a moment, thinking. "Three sugars and splash of milk right Daddy?"</p><p>"Yes that's right. How'd you know that?" Draco asked amused.</p><p>"I watch you make it every morning." He said with a shrug.</p><p>Harry snickered as they watched Teddy and Knox step out into the hall and close the door behind them. </p><p>"Come here babe, I know you're upset with me." Harry said softly, patting the empty space beside him.</p><p>"I'm just glad you're alright." Draco said in a choked sort of voice, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry I scared you, again." He continued giving Draco's thigh a squeeze.</p><p>Draco didn't trust his voice to speak, so he nodded and wiped hastily at his eyes instead.</p><p>"Does it make it better that it wasn't my fault this time? The other two Aurors with us were supposed to have cleared the ground floor, but one of the perps got past them. It wasn't me being reckless for once." Harry asked giving him a toothy, hopeful grin that looked nearly identical to the one Teddy gives him when he really wants something and Draco's heart melted.</p><p>"Marginally." Draco answered, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.</p><p>"You're really upset this time." Harry replied sadly. </p><p>"It's not just that you got hurt. Teddy told me something happened at school Tuesday. We'll discuss it once you're home. When are they letting you out?" </p><p>"Well, I'm not sure what the Healer wants, but I'm leaving with you and Teddy tonight. I'm not staying here." Harry snorted stubbornly.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head exasperatedly before leaning over and giving Harry a chaste kiss.</p><p>"I'm so happy you're okay." He murmured, caressing Harry's jawline, his dark stubble rough against Draco's palm.</p><p>"Me too." Harry replied, curling his brown, calloused fingers around Draco's pale wrist.</p><p>They could hear Teddy's voice carrying down the hall as he chatted away to Knox about dragons, his latest obsession. He'd talked their ears off over breakfast about Swedish Short "Snoots". Harry had made a comment about him spending entirely too much time with his Uncle Charlie. Draco rather agreed.</p><p>"Daddy I got you a scone too!" Teddy said happily as he bounced into the room, the lights on his sneakers blinking wildly. </p><p>"Thank you darling, that was very sweet of you." Draco said kissing the top of Teddy's heads, his silky hair tickling his nose, as he took the paper cup and pastry from his outstretched hands.</p><p>"Can we go home now?" He asked as he clambered onto the bed and wedged himself between them.</p><p>"As soon as the Healer comes in and says I can." Harry answered patiently.</p><p>They didn't have to wait long. By the time Draco had finished his scone Harry's Healer had entered with a sharp knock on the half open door. </p><p>"Misters Malfoy-Potter, I'd hope I wouldn't be seeing you again so soon." Healer Donahue said as she flipped through Harry's extensive chart.</p><p>"You and I both." Draco said giving Harry's arm a playful smack as he got to his feet. "Come over here Teddy, the Healer needs to examine Daddy for a moment." </p><p>Healer Donahue set about running a battery of diagnostic charms on Harry and examined his wounds, two large slashes down his right side that shone pink against his brown skin. Harry hissed when she touched them.</p><p>"Well you're definitely going to have some scarring, but your blood count and oxygen levels are back up and the wounds are healing nicely. Consider yourself lucky, another centimeter or two to the left and this could have been catastrophic." </p><p>Harry nodded solemnly and avoided Draco's narrowed eyes. </p><p>"I'd like you to stay overnight so we can monitor you. But something tells me, you don't give a damn what I'd like and you'll be insisting we let you out of here as soon as my back is turned." </p><p>"Just get him the stupid form." Draco sighed before Harry could argue, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"You're a saint for putting up with the one." She said, nodding her head to Harry and patting Draco on the shoulder on her way out the door to retrieve the "Against Medical Advice" form. Draco was certain Harry had signed enough of them in the last four years to paper every wall in their house. </p><p>"Did you hear that Teddy, looks like we'll be heading home as soon as I get my papers!" Harry said excitedly, ignoring the glare Draco was giving him.</p><p>Teddy whooped joyfully and scurried back to join Harry on the bed.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay and get to come home Daddy". He said snuggling closer to Harry the tips of his turquoise hair turning black.</p><p>"Of course I am. I'm always okay, and I'm always going to come home. I'm so sorry if I scared you today, little man." Harry said soothingly, hugging Teddy closer to him.</p><p>Despite finding him absolutely infuriating sometimes Draco adored watching Harry with Teddy. He was an amazing father and a wonderful husband, Draco just wished his job wasn't so bloody dangerous. </p><p>"How about we get a pizza for dinner tonight, to make it up to you." Harry continued gently. </p><p>"But you don't like pizza very much." Teddy countered.</p><p>"No, but you and Daddy do, and I quite like bread knots." Harry said, giving Teddy an encouraging grin.</p><p>"Can we get extra pepperoni this time?" Teddy asked happily. </p><p>"Whatever you'd like, buddy." Harry said ruffling his hair.</p><p>Twenty minutes later they were standing in the lobby of the hospital handing in Harry's discharge papers. </p><p>"Go and fill out your incident report with Robards, Teddy and I will pick up the pizza and meet you at home." Draco told Harry as they walked toward the Floos, Teddy between them holding each of their hands.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Harry agreed, all too cheerfully. How the idiot was able to shrug this shit off every single time was beyond Draco. </p><p>He tried not to look to look too smug as Harry winced and bit back a groan as he knelt down to give Teddy a quick hug and kiss to the cheek. Draco helped him upright and straightened up the front of his Auror uniform. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry cut a rather dashing figure in his uniform and it still made him a bit weak in the knees. </p><p>"Behave. I expect to see you within an hour. Do not make me call Robards' office <em> again </em>." Draco mock scolded him. "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too, I'll see you at home." Harry grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. He ruffled Teddy's hair and stepped into the Floo headed for the Ministry.</p><p>"Okay darling, we've got to go into Muggle London for pizza, could you change your hair for me, please? You can turn it back to your favourite as soon as we're back home." Draco asked, turning to Teddy.</p><p>"Okay Daddy." He screwed up his little face and his hair faded from bright turquoise to a blonde, nearly as light as Draco's own. "Now I look like you!"</p><p>"You do! Very nice, Teddy. Come on then let's get that pizza." </p><p>He let Teddy ride on his shoulders as he weaved through the crowded sidewalk toward his and Teddy's favourite pizza parlour. He ordered their pizza, with extra pepperoni, and Harry's favourite bread knots while Teddy squirmed excitedly beside him. They stepped aside to wait and Teddy entertained himself by hopping on one foot on only the black tiles of the checkered floor. </p><p>"Daddy how much longer?" He asked exasperatedly after a few moments.</p><p>"Only a bit. We haven't been waiting long." Draco answered with a chuckle.</p><p>"It's been ages." Teddy sighed dramatically.</p><p>"It only seems that way because you're hungry." Draco snickered, smoothing Teddy's hair. </p><p>"I don't like waiting." He grumbled clinging to Draco's leg.</p><p>"Nor do I, love. But, sometimes it's unavoidable." Draco admitted with a grimace.</p><p>After ten more minutes of Draco listening to Teddy whinge the girl behind the counter mercifully called out their ticket number. He caught her eyeing his wedding band as he reached for the two boxes.</p><p>"Your wife is a lucky woman, having two handsome men like yourselves coming home to her." She said lightheartedly.</p><p>"Thank you." He responded politely with a tight smile, silently thanking any deity listening that Teddy did not comment. </p><p>As soon as the door swung shut behind them, however, he looked up at Draco with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"Daddy what's a wife?" He asked and Draco couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Well, you know what a husband is right?" Draco asked taking Teddy's hand with his free one.</p><p>"Daddy's your husband, coz you're married." Teddy answered.</p><p>"Yes, exactly. So if someone is married to a woman, that woman is their wife. Like Uncle Ron and Auntie 'Mione, they're husband and wife." Draco explained leading them down an alleyway.</p><p>"Why did that girl call Daddy your wife then?" Teddy demanded his brow furrowed.</p><p>"She doesn't know us, Teddy. She just saw my wedding ring and assumed I was married to a woman, is all." Draco replied gently. </p><p>"Oh. That's strange." Teddy said decidedly.</p><p>Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Alright grab hold and we'll pop home." </p><p>Teddy held onto Draco's leg tightly as they slipped into the darkness and reappeared moments later in their kitchen. </p><p>"Shoes off and wash up for dinner love, Daddy will be home soon." Draco instructed, patting Teddy on the back, suppressing a giggle as he ran full speed to the stairs. They'd long given up the "no running in the house" rule. Teddy had one speed: turbo. </p><p>He placed the boxes on the kitchen counter and sent three plates and glasses of water floating to the table in the breakfast nook with his wand. Just as he was scrubbing his own hands clean Harry appeared behind him with a loud crack. He grinned and handed Draco a small white box. He peeked inside and saw a delicious looking sticky bun.</p><p>"It's your favourite, caramel pecan." Harry said brightly.</p><p>"First pizza and now a sticky bun. I see what you're doing. You're trying to fatten me up so I can't leave you." Draco teased wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.</p><p>"That's a funny way of saying I forgive you." Harry chuckled nuzzling his face against Draco's neck and placing a hand against the small of Draco's back.</p><p>"Who says I have?" Draco quipped, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>"Prat." Harry retorted, rolling his eyes and giving Draco a quick kiss. "Where's Teddy?" </p><p>"Upstairs washing up, he should be down any minute. Go sit down, love. You ought to be taking it easy." </p><p>Harry sighed and shook his head but obliged nonetheless. As soon as he'd sat down Teddy came sliding into the room.</p><p>"Daddy! You're home!" He exclaimed making for the table.</p><p>"Hey there kiddo! Were you good for Daddy at the pizza parlour?" He asked, giving Teddy a hug.</p><p>"Yes, but it was so boring we waited ages for the pizza." Teddy answered climbing into the booster seat in his chair.</p><p>"It was only fifteen minutes, love." Draco snickered putting a slice of pizza on Teddy's plate before grabbing his own.</p><p>"Fifteen is a lot of minutes!" Teddy said defensively.</p><p>They listened to Teddy ramble about school and dragons while they ate. Draco thought it rather impressive that he remembered nearly fifteen different breeds. He watched in amusement as Teddy told them an animated recountment of yesterday's events on the playground at school. </p><p>"And then Mason Daviess told me <em> he </em> was the best flyer in the class. So I told him to race me and <em> I </em> won because <em> I'm </em>the best flyer in the class." Teddy said boastfully before taking a huge bite of his pizza.</p><p>Draco was torn momentarily between reprimanding him for racing, and congratulating him on his victory, but Harry spared him the trouble. </p><p>"You really shouldn't be racing on brooms, son. But at least you won." He said grinning, his green eyes twinkling. </p><p>Teddy grinned back and devoured the last of his pizza. Draco, having just finished off his third slice, stacked his empty plate on top of Teddy's and closed the lid to the box, lest he be tempted to help himself to a fourth.</p><p>"Daddy can I go paint now?" Teddy asked eagerly, he'd been asking Draco all day and he'd been putting it off until closer to Teddy's bath time. He had a tendency to wear more of the paint than his paper did.</p><p>"Yes, but put your smock on, I don't want you ruining that shirt. You'd never let us hear the end of it." Draco answered pointing to Teddy's yellow t-shirt that had a dragon printed on the front. </p><p>"Yay! Thank you Daddy. I'll try not to make a big mess." He replied happily dashing off to his playroom, which was situated just off the sitting room. </p><p>Harry chuckled as he took a sip of water. Draco got to his feet and began clearing the table. He put the leftover pizza in the refrigerator and started on the dishes, those from dinner and the ones leftover from their breakfast this morning. He'd just begun to scrub the stack of dirty plates when Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. </p><p>"I told Gawain I want to step down." He said softly.</p><p>Draco dropped the plate he was holding and sent hot soapy water splashing down his front.</p><p>"What?" He asked, turning to gape at Harry. </p><p>"I can't keep putting you and Teddy through this. It's not fair to either of you." Harry elaborated, tightening his embrace.</p><p>"Harry, I would never ask you, or expect you, to step down. I knew what I signed up for when I married you. Being an Auror is your dream I would never want you to give that up because of me." Draco argued, he may complain about the dangers of Harry's job but he never once considered asking him to give it up.</p><p>"Being an Auror isn't my dream. It's my job, and I love it, but it's not my dream. You and Teddy are my dream. <em> You're </em>what's important to me, and my job is too dangerous for me to be the kind of husband and father I want to be. So, I'm stepping down. I'll be teaching in the Auror Academy now. Home every night by five and off on weekends." Harry beamed at him. </p><p>"Are you sure this is what you want?" Draco asked, carding his fingers through Harry's thick wild hair.</p><p>"I'm positive. You heard the Healer. I got lucky today, and that scared me. I don't want to leave the two of you alone. So it's a done deal. You'll have to put up with me a lot more now." Harry answered giving him a mischievous grin.</p><p>"I'm not sure my sanity can take much more." Draco returned with a smirk.</p><p>"I wasn't aware you had any left." Harry teased with a chuckle, earning himself a pinch on the bum from Draco. </p><p>"And whose fault is that?" He countered, pursing his lips.</p><p>Harry laughed and clutched at his side wincing. Draco leant forward and captured his mouth in a kiss, beyond relieved that the late nights spent lying awake fearing for Harry’s life were over.</p><p>"What were you saying about Teddy and something happening at his school? Is everything okay?" Harry asked, suddenly much more serious.</p><p>"Yeah, everything is fine. We'll talk about it once he goes to bed." Draco assured him. "Speaking of, we should check on our little Picasso. He's been far too quiet for too long." </p><p>They approached the playroom quietly. From the doorway they could see Teddy staring studiously at his miniature easel, his tongue between his teeth as he painted. Draco was quite certain it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Then again, he thought that about nearly everything Teddy did. </p><p>"What are you painting little man?" Harry asked, stepping into the messy room, nearly tripping over a toy xylophone.</p><p>"It's a picture of you and Daddy and me." Teddy stated, turning the easel around to show them his artwork. He had indeed painted the three people, one with wild black hair, a small one with blue hair, and the tallest with yellow hair, in front of a house with a big yellow sun in the corner. Draco was trying to work out what the green and yellow thing next to the rendition of himself was supposed to be.</p><p>"What's that beside Daddy?" Harry asked as if reading his mind.</p><p>"Our pet dragon." Teddy answered in a cheerful, matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>"A pet dragon? Oh my goodness." Harry chuckled. "That's a wonderful painting, why don't we put it on the rack to dry and we can hang it up tomorrow, it's nearly your bath time."</p><p>Harry helped Teddy clean up his painting supplies while Draco went upstairs to get his pyjamas and run his bathwater. Draco perched himself on the bathroom vanity and thumbed through a broomstick magazine allowing Teddy some time to play with his toy boats before helping him wash. After the shampoo had been rinsed from his hair Draco pulled the plug from the drain and chuckled as Teddy lay on his stomach, head propped up on his hands, watching the water swirl down the drain. Once he was dried and dressed Draco combed the tangles from his hair and helped him brush his teeth. </p><p>"Daddy can you dry my hair so my pillow doesn't get wet?" Teddy asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.</p><p>"Of course." Draco smiled and cast a drying charm on his damp locks. "I think Daddy's waiting to read you a story before bed." </p><p>They crossed the hall to Teddy's bedroom where Harry was already sitting with a book in his lap. Draco knelt down and gave Teddy a hug and kiss to the forehead.</p><p>"Good night sweetheart, I love you <em> so </em> much." He said releasing him from his embrace.</p><p>"Good night Daddy. I love you too." Teddy replied happily, kissing Draco's cheek. </p><p>"Sleep well, baby." Draco grinned at him before straightening up. "I'm going to tidy up downstairs come get me when you're finished." He added to Harry, watching Teddy climb into bed and burrow under his quilt. </p><p>He ventured downstairs to the disaster area of a playroom and began piling toys back into the toy chest. He placed errant books back on their shelves, rogue crayons back in their box, and vanished the biscuit crumbs from the table top. Once he was satisfied he turned the light off and moved to the sitting room where he folded the throw blanket and slung it neatly over the back of the sofa, he picked the decorative pillows off the floor and put them in their rightful places. He swore under his breath as his socked foot found a stray lego and he contemplated, briefly, setting the lot of them on fire. He turned the table lamp off and limped to the kitchen where he helped himself to a bit of his sticky bun before retreating up the stairs to his and Harry's bedroom. He changed into a soft grey t-shirt and a pair of black satin pyjama bottoms. He stretched out atop their deep green duvet and sighed. It had been an emotionally exhausting day. </p><p>"He's finally out. He fought it for a while, but he just couldn't do it anymore." Harry said fondly as he entered the bedroom and joined Draco on the bed, propping himself up on his pillows.</p><p>"Little bugger almost took me out with a lego." Draco snorted, bringing a hand up lazily to rest on Harry's thigh.</p><p>"Ouch. Those are the worst." Harry commiserated. "So, what happened at school?"</p><p>Draco heaved a great sigh and repeated the story Teddy told him in the waiting room. </p><p>"I'm going to the school Monday and giving the miserable cow a piece of my mind." Draco finished crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Please don't. That woman won't know what hit her and I don't want my last call as a field Auror  to be arresting my own husband." Harry pleaded. </p><p>"Fine." Draco huffed. "She's not exactly wrong, legally I'm not his real dad. Legally I'm nothing to him." He continued sadly.</p><p>"Well, we always said we'd broach the adoption subject when he was old enough to understand. Maybe we're already there, if he's asking questions. He's not a baby anymore, he'll be five next month." Harry said softly.</p><p>"Oh don't remind me." Draco groaned, that didn't seem possible, how could he be five already? "I know he's not a baby anymore, and I know he's a brilliant little boy but are you sure he's ready?"</p><p>"Worst that can happen is we bring it up, he doesn't understand so we table it for when he does." Harry reassured him.</p><p>"And even if he does, I mean will they even <em>let</em> me adopt him? There's barristers, judges, social workers all of that involved. What if they think a dangerous ex- Death Eater isn't a suitable parent?" Draco countered, his mind racing.</p><p>"Darling, you wear cardigan jumpers and fuzzy socks and make our son heart shaped cheese toasties, forgive me for not trembling in fear at the sight of you." Harry retorted  </p><p>"You're not helping." Draco huffed with an eye roll.</p><p>"Draco you are an amazing dad. You jumped headfirst into this with me at nineteen years old and never looked back.You bust your arse day in and day out, keeping him safe and happy, keeping the house in one piece, and <em> still </em> manage to keep your clients happy. The past year and a half you've carried most of the workload because of my career and you've done such an incredible job juggling it all and you've never once complained. Teddy is as wonderful as he is because of <em> you </em>. You love that little boy more than anything and it shows. Face it love, you're not some scary, menacing Death Eater anymore. You've gone soft." Harry replied with a grin, caressing Draco's cheek. </p><p>Draco would never tire of being on the receiving end of that smile. Harry wasn't always the most verbally expressive person, preferring to show affection through his actions instead. But when he did open up, he always knew what to say to calm Draco's fears and make his heart swell with happiness.</p><p>"You're such a sap." Draco said giving Harry an adoring grin before taking a steadying breath and continuing. "If you think he's ready, then let's try it."</p><p>He lay awake some time later, Harry's body curled protectively around him as he snored quietly in his ear. Draco willed himself to fall asleep, but his mind was too preoccupied with the adoption. He couldn't seem to squash the fear that the courts wouldn't find him to be a fit parent. He wasn't sure he could handle the devastation, even if his day to day life wouldn’t be affected by it. He wished he could be more like Harry, optimistic and carefree. Draco had always been a worrier, even as a child, and it had only gotten worse with age it seemed. He worried constantly about Teddy. Was he getting enough sleep? Were his meals balanced? Were the other children at school nice to him? Was he happy? Were he and Harry doing enough for him? Was Draco doing a better job than his own father, or was he fucking Teddy up just as Lucius had done him? All these questions swirled in his mind with the largest and most daunting, hanging above them all; what if the courts prove all of Draco's worst fears true, deem him a terrible father and deny the adoption? What of they put themselves and Teddy through all the hurdles of the adoption process just to be told no? Draco couldn't bear it.</p><p>When he opened his eyes the next morning he was startled to see the clock on his bedside table already read a quarter to ten. He sat bolt upright, fearing they had both somehow slept through Teddy trying to wake them, only to find he was alone in bed. He wandered down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching his arms over his head. Harry and Teddy were curled up on the sofa watching cartoons on the telly. </p><p>"Daddy!" Teddy gasped  scrambling to his feet and rushing over to cling to Draco's leg. He was still in his pyjamas and his turquoise hair was still disheveled from sleep. </p><p>"Good morning darling, sleep well?" Draco chuckled, rubbing Teddy's back. </p><p>"Yes, I had a dream about a flying boat!" He answered cheerfully.</p><p>"A flying boat? Goodness that sounds exciting." Draco enthused, smoothing Teddy's hair before he detached himself and rejoined Harry in front of the telly.</p><p>"Your breakfast is in the kitchen under a stasis and there's fresh coffee in the pot." Harry supplied shooting him a grin. "Oh, and your mother rang. I told her you were having a much deserved lie in and she said she would call you this evening."</p><p>"Thanks, love." Draco replied, he gave the top of Harry's head a kiss as he passed by the sofa on the way to the kitchen. </p><p>He had to admit, this was a nice change of pace. Typically he handled the morning routine with Teddy whilst Harry rested and recovered from an Auror mission. He never minded, as his photographer job allowed him to make his own schedule and work as much or as little as he desired. He never worked during the cold months as he didn't have a studio yet and all of his shoots were done on location. He'd intended on finding a premises over a year ago, but it had been pushed to the back burner as Teddy was priority. He wasn't fussed about it, he rather enjoyed being a mostly stay at home dad. He got to spend loads of time with Teddy and it saved Harry and him the gruelling task of finding a nanny they could trust. Given they both had troubled upbringings, they tended to be a bit overprotective of him and preferred only family babysit him on rare days they both had to work. </p><p>Draco's mouth watered as he caught sight of the plate full of sausages, bacon, eggs and toast with marmalade. That was just one more thing Draco was looking forward to with Harry's career change, his cooking. Draco was a good enough cook, but Harry was excellent. He poured himself a steaming mug of coffee and stirred in his cream and sugar before and picked up his plate carrying them back to the sitting room to join Harry and Teddy, taking the spot in the sofa to Harry's left. He hummed pleasantly into his mug and Harry gently lay his hand on Draco's knee and squeezed. </p><p>Draco loved Sundays, their lazy day. They always spent most of the morning piled on the sofa in front of the telly in their pyjamas. Around noon they would finally dress and when the weather permitted would have lunch in the garden before spending the rest of their day doing whatever Teddy wanted, within reason. This Sunday was no exception. After a bit longer of watching Thomas the Train they dressed and went out to the garden and Teddy zoomed around on his toy broomstick, squealing gleefully. The cool March breeze rippled through Draco's hair as he watched in delight as Teddy wove through the shrubs lining their terrace. He was a natural flyer, something Draco and Harry both boasted about to anyone who would listen. Once the chill started to get to them they retreated back indoors and Teddy immediately began demolishing  his playroom, disappearing into his own make believe world.</p><p>After dinner that evening Harry called Teddy into the sitting room with them. They had put off the conversation long enough.  </p><p>"Daddy and I have something we'd like to talk to you about, Teddy." Harry began timidly once Teddy had settled between them on the sofa.</p><p>"I don't know where the frog spawn came from Daddy, honest." Teddy replied immediately, his grey eyes comically wide.</p><p>"What frog spawn?" Draco questioned, mildly alarmed.</p><p>"Er, nevermind." Teddy mumbled sheepishly giving Draco his toothy, <em> I know I'm about to be in trouble look how cute I am </em>, grin.</p><p>Draco made a mental note to check Teddy's pockets thoroughly before putting his laundry in the wash, but made no further comment. </p><p>"This isn't about frog spawn." Harry chuckled before continuing. "Daddy told me what happened at school Tuesday, sweetheart. I'm sorry that Elodie's mum upset you, she shouldn't have said those things." </p><p>"Oh, it's okay." Teddy said in a small voice.</p><p>"He and I were talking about it and we think we have an idea. First off, I am going to be around a lot more often after this week, I promise. I start a new job, one that's not so dangerous, and one where I don't have to be gone for days at a time. I'll be home every night by dinnertime."</p><p>"Really?" Teddy asked, the earnestness of his voice tugged painfully at Draco's heartstrings.</p><p>"Really." Harry answered grinning at him as he flung his little arms around Harry's neck. </p><p>"There's more, love." Draco added after Teddy had settled back in his seat. "Have you ever heard of adoption?"</p><p>"No, what is it? Is it a spell?" Teddy asked, tilting his head, his face scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>"No it's not a spell." Draco answered smiling, glancing at Harry. </p><p>"Adoption is when a grown up goes through a process with the courts to sign special papers to become a legal parent to a child. Daddy and I decided a long time ago that we would wait until you were old enough to decide to bring it up, but if it's something you want, we would very much love to do it." Harry continued choosing his words carefully.</p><p>"So you'd both be my <em> real </em> dads?" Teddy asked hopefully.</p><p>"We're already your real dads,Teddy, that doesn't change, no matter what. If we adopt you, it would just make it legal. Then no one can ever say that we aren't. You would be ours forever." Draco explained gently. “Is that something you think you might want?”</p><p>"Yes, please! Please adopt me!" Teddy cried, launching himself into Draco's lap.</p><p>Draco let out a small sound of surprise as he pulled Teddy to his chest, rubbing his back consolingly. </p><p>"Okay sweetheart, okay." Draco soothed, cradling the back of his head with his hand, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying to prevent his own tears from spilling. </p><p>He wasn't expecting such an emotional response from Teddy. He assumed he'd just be his usual chipper self and that would be that. Draco opened his eyes to see Harry looking away wiping his face on the back of his hands. Merlin, if they were already crying from this he could hardly imagine what it will be like once the papers are officially signed. </p><p>Draco and Harry decided to wait until after Teddy's birthday to start the process. They wanted to give them all time to adjust to a new routine now that Harry was home more. Draco didn't realise just how much he was used to doing alone, until he found himself going to do his usual tasks and finding them already done. He filled his newly found spare time by planning Teddy's, admittedly a bit over-the-top, birthday party and finally getting around to framing some prints he'd been meaning to sell for months. Teddy was already a very buoyant, happy child, but he was even more cheerful now that he was able to spend more time with Harry. Harry himself looked happier and more relaxed than Draco had seen him in nearly two years. Teddy had a wonderful, dragon themed birthday party. He invited his friends from school and their extended family were also in attendance. Draco had called every party rental shop in London trying to find a bounce-castle with a dragon, finally finding one at the last possible moment. He took dozens of photos to add to the ones already scattered about their home and in the albums he first began keeping his N.E.W.T year at Hogwarts.</p><p>The Monday following Teddy's party Draco and Harry met with their adoption Barrister, Felicity, and left with a mountain of paperwork to fill out and a laundry list of documentation they needed to provide. By the time they got home Draco's head was spinning and he was feeling more than a bit queasy. It took them nearly three hours to find all the required documents, including Draco's arrest papers and the subsequent official pardon. Those were hidden in a box in the attic, he'd put them there hoping he would never have to look at them again. That Wednesday they returned everything to Felicity and thus began the most stressful eight months of their lives since the war. </p><p>They jumped through every hoop the Ministry and Department of Magical Child Welfare case worker set for them. They went to the family counseling sessions and the mandatory couples counseling sessions which Draco felt were absolutely pointless, he and Harry had a strong, loving, very happy marriage. They had their caseworker in their home at least once a week observing the dynamics of their family, it drove Harry bonkers. He hated being watched and feeling judged. They took Teddy to his counseling sessions which he was to partake in alone, something he and Harry both had vehemently objected to initially, but ultimately had no choice but to agree to.</p><p>He and Harry were each interviewed separately by their caseworker, Marjorie, and Felicity on more than one occasion. Draco found it extremely tedious after the third or fourth time. How long have you and your partner been together? <em> We began dating 7 November 1998, we married 15 January 2000. </em> When did he first introduce you to Edward? <em> Teddy, he hates being called Edward. July 1999. </em> And when did you first move into the household? <em> 3 November 1999. </em> How would you describe your relationship with Teddy? Are you close? <em> Er yes I'd say we're very close. Harry and I both have a very tight knit relationship with him. We try to spend as much time together as a family as possible. </em> Typically speaking how do you discipline him? <em> Normally just talking to him and explaining why what he did was against the rules or wrong does the trick. If it escalates he gets a time out. That rarely happens these days. </em> It says here your husband was a field Auror but recently started a position teaching at the Auror Academy and you are a freelance photographer and stay at home parent? Was that difficult for you? <em> Sorry, was what difficult? Harry's job as an Auror or being a stay at home parent? </em> Both. <em> Well Harry's time as field Auror was a bit stressful because it's such a dangerous line of work. But, no. Being a stay at home parent hasn't been hard at all. It can get a bit exhausting sometimes, but I love it. I love having a job that allows me to stay home with our son and make my own hours. </em>And it went on and on and on, prying into every nook and cranny of their pasts, their finances, their jobs, their marriage, their relationship with Teddy, and even their relationships with family outside their household. It was never ending.</p><p>Then they were interviewed together and asked a similar series of questions, Felicity explained they had to this to ensure everyone was telling the truth, and it also gave the case workers an idea of how they parent together. Harry had been livid with Marjorie after Teddy's first solo interview. He had broken down crying as soon as she left, terrified he had said something wrong that would hurt the adoption. Harry had rung Felicity immediately and demanded a new caseworker. She warned him that would mean another thirty days observation and more interviews. Draco told him under no uncertain terms was he reliving the hell that was the Second Wizarding War another half dozen times, and in the end Harry settled for Felicity going to Marjorie's superiors and reporting the incident. Their friends and family had surprised them with heartfelt letters of testimony to give to their Barrister to be presented to the judge. Draco and Harry were immensely grateful for the lot of them. After all the interviews were conducted, every box checked and every hoop jumped through they finally got their hearing date, 29 November 2003. </p><p>Draco was a trembling, nervous wreck the morning of the hearing. He sat on the edge of his and Harry's bed dry heaving into the small trash bin he kept next to his nightstand. He'd already been sick three times and the sun hadn't even fully risen yet. Harry looked rather pale himself when he rose an hour later to the sound of his alarm clock.</p><p>"How long have you been up?" He asked groggily, sitting and stretching his arms over his head.</p><p>"Nearly two hours." Draco answered miserably, still clutching the wastebasket like a life preserver. </p><p>"You're not sick are you?" Harry asked warily.</p><p>"No, it's just my nerves. It'll pass." Draco answered dismissively.</p><p>He'd been unable to eat anything during breakfast, afraid his stomach would rebel again. He showered quickly and combed his hair before getting Teddy bathed and dressed in his dapper grey dress robes. </p><p>"Daddy my tummy feels funny." He said, his eyebrows knit tight with worry.</p><p>"You're just nervous about the hearing is all, sweetheart. It's going to be fine." Draco reassured him, giving him a tight hug.</p><p>Once he and Harry had dressed, they prepared to leave for the Ministry. As they walked toward the small family courtroom Draco's stomach twisted unpleasantly. He took deep steadying breaths through his nose as they say on the bench outside the courtroom door with Felicity. Teddy fidgeted nervously between them and Draco stared straight ahead at the clock on the wall. Ten more minutes. </p><p>Draco tried to keep his hands from shaking as they stood before the judge, stating their names for the record. Once prompted he sat in the cold, wooden chair. </p><p>"Let's get right to it shall we?" Judge McCallister, a burly man with an impressive handlebar moustache, said briskly.</p><p>For the next agonising forty-five minutes Draco watched and listened as McCallister called Felicity and Marjorie to the stand and they presented his and Harry's case. He was quite relieved and pleased to boot that the both seemed to think highly of his and Harry's capabilities. They presented everything honestly and read the letters their friends and family had provided that further enforced everything they had just told the courtroom. By the time they had taken their seats as the table next to his and Harry's, Draco was feeling quite optimistic.</p><p>"I'm going to be completely transparent. When I saw the name Malfoy on the docket I had my reservations." McCallister began folding his hands on the podium in front of him.</p><p>Shit. Why couldn't he have just taken Harry's name? He just had to go and appease his mother and hyphenate.</p><p>"However, after hearing what I just heard, I must admit I was wrong. I can say with total certainty that approving this adoption is in the best interest of all parties." McCallister continued with a smile.</p><p>Draco felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could breathe properly for the first time in months. He heard Harry let out a huff of relieved laughter next to him, as he felt himself grinning as he reached for Harry's hand under the table and giving it an excited squeeze. McCallister pulled a document from the stack on his podium before approaching the table where they sat. </p><p>"Okay Teddy, I've got an important question for you, do you think you can answer it?" McCallister asked gently, and Teddy nodded vigorously in response. "Excellent. Do you, Teddy approve of this adoption?" He asked, handing him the gavel. </p><p>"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed, banging the gavel on the table.</p><p>"Alright, excellent, excellent. Okay, Draco I need you to sign here, and here." McCallister gestured to the two blanks at the bottom right if the page. "And Harry you sign there, and there." He pointed to the two lines on the bottom left of the page.</p><p>Draco took the offered quill with a slightly shaking hand and signed his name where indicated before passing it off to Harry who scrawled his name quickly on his designated lines.</p><p>"I hereby declare the adoption of Edward Remus Lupin by Harry James Malfoy-Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter approved, court is adjourned. Congratulations you three, best of luck to you." McCallister shook each of their hands as they got to their feet. </p><p>They thanked Felicity and Marjorie profusely before Harry scooped Teddy into his arms and they exited the courtroom. Once they were in the corridor Harry pulled Draco in by his waist and held him close, kissing him, his cheeks wet from his joyful tears.</p><p>"I love you so much. Thank you for making my dreams come true." Harry said, his piercing green eyes locked on Draco's as he cradled his jaw in his palm.</p><p>"I love you too. Let's go home." Draco replied grinning. </p><p>As they walked toward the atrium of the Ministry, Teddy between them bouncing and babbling, Draco couldn't help but feel blessed beyond measure for his forever family. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>